


The Prophecy of the Leopard

by ineptshieldmaid



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Le Morte d'Arthur - Thomas Malory
Genre: Gen, medieval literature, middle english literature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-29
Updated: 2008-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dame Brucen talks about the rescue of Elaine and the conception of Galahad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prophecy of the Leopard

We had a prophecy, in this town. We had a damsel in distress, too. And a tall tower, in which she lay in torment. This prophecy- we were very proud of our prophecy, you see- said that one day, a leopard would come, and he would rescue the Lady Elaine from the tower, where she lay trapped in eternal torment. We told everyone about our prophecy: friends from the next valley over, travellers on the road, passing knights on adventures. Sometimes a knight would come and make an attempt to save the Lady, and we would let them try, and smile knowingly when they failed. They were only overgrown housecats, in the end. We were waiting for a leopard.

So when our leopard came, we saw him for what he was. We showed him the tower, and the tower showed him the lady, and, of course, he set her free. And her father welcomed her home and made a good deal of fuss over this young leopard, but we townsfolk were not so sure if we ought to rejoice. What good is a prophecy fulfilled, after all? And when our leopard got up and went on, went about his business, would we become a mere few lines of verse in the great tale of his adventures?

I wonder what would have happened if the prophecy had called for a lion. Would he have been so easily fooled? Would he have been so easily broken? For you must understand, I did not merely _fool_ the leopard. The trick was a mere glamour. What he chose to do with it, now, that was his own choice. If his will broke here, if it was _here_, in this town, that he embarked upon his sin, not only in his heart but in his mind and body, then I provided only the means. A glamour, a message, the likeness of his love the Queen… and from _him_ we should have a true lion, a better and more noble creature, who should be born in this town and return to this town in all his glory. Oh,  we shall be at the centre of legend and memory: when in ages hence they tell the story, they will speak of the leopard who came here and rescued the lady, and they will speak of the people who witnessed this marvel. We shall be there, nameless and numberless, preserved by the memory of a hero.

And so I tell you, that when our prophecy was fulfilled and the leopard had rescued the lady, we tested the leopard. For we saw him for what he was: a hero among men; a hero _like_ men, differing only in degree. The best knight in all the world must also be the worst, for are not men divided creatures? We tested the leopard; we sent him a message from his lady, and brought him to _our_ lady, who by my art resembled _his_ lady. We tested him, the lion against the pard, the spirit against the flesh, and he failed in both. The flesh is weak in lust and the soul in untroth.

We have destroyed him, the leopard of our prophecy. For having tasted sin and joy and then found them false, how can he but reach for his true desire? The betrayal in his soul, now, will break the vows of many men and women, and we began it. Here, in this town. We have destroyed the best knight in the world, but we will raise up another, a lion too strong for the brotherhood his father has broken.

I fear, though, that we have broken her too. Our fair lady, who brought us our leopard. Our lady, the centre of our prophecy. Our gentle lady, who should have had only rest and peace when restored to her father’s house. We did not realise. We thought she needed a lion as much as we did.

When the leopard rose from her bed in the morning and bared his sword before her, her eyes filled with tears. My heart broke, and I swear to you I did not know until that moment. She knew nothing of the prophecy we spoke concerning her. She did not know him, the leopard, as we did. When she looked upon Lancelot, Elaine had always seen the lion.

**Author's Note:**

> If this made no sense at all, you may wish to check out [Weird Medieval Animal Monday: The Leopard](http://peromniasaecula.blogspot.com/2007/10/revenge-of-wmam.html).


End file.
